Juste un rêve?
by Maty-Fifi
Summary: Est-ce vraiment arrivé? Ou n'était-ce qu'un autre rêve? One-Shot SanjixNami, POV alterné Sanji et Nami Venez lire ce One-Shot sur un couple dont on ne parle pas assez et pourtant mon préféré, et laissez des Reviews surtout!;


**Juste un rêve ?**

Je dors dans mon hamac, bercé par des rêves trop beaux pour être vrais, mais c'est bien le principe des rêves non ? Ils ne sont que le fruit de notre imagination, alliant parfois des parties de la réalité pour les mélanger à des désirs enfouis, des craintes, ou de simples pensées que l'on a eu. Ils sont souvent improbables, complètement idiots et sans aucun sens et d'ailleurs, on les oublie dès qu'on ouvre les yeux la plupart du temps. Le soleil de l'aube éclaire la chambre de ses premiers rayons, et je sens mon rêve disparaître peu à peu. La douce lumière croissante additionnée à mon horloge interne me fait sortir de ma torpeur et je me réveille. Je me frotte les paupières et étouffe un bâillement, je suis le seul réveillé dans la chambre. Trois silhouettes dorment profondément dans leurs propres hamacs, je peux entendre leur souffle et même un ronflement de l'un d'eux.

Il est tôt mais je me lève, m'habille et me prépare. Je suis toujours le premier debout, il faut bien que quelqu'un prépare le petit-déjeuner pour les autres…et le cuisinier de ce bateau, c'est moi. Je vérifie que mon paquet de cigarette et mon briquet sont bien dans la poche de ma veste et c'est parti. Avec une grande précaution je sors et avant d'entrer dans mon repaire, j'admire un instant le soleil qui vient de prendre la place qui lui est due dans le ciel. Chaque chose à sa place, les choses étaient faites ainsi et ma place était à la cuisine.

En m'affairant au repas du matin, ma première cigarette de la journée dans la bouche, je songe encore à ce rêve. Il ne m'a pas quitté depuis mon réveil et il commence sérieusement à m'agacer. De toute façon je fais un peu toujours le même genre de rêve, quand ce n'est pas basé sur des combats ou de la cuisine, ou encore que je découvre enfin All-Blue, je rêve d'une personne de ce bateau. Ne me demandez pas laquelle, c'est déjà bien assez difficile pour moi de garder un semblant de prestance quand elle se trouve près de moi. Je ne peux m'en empêcher, c'est plus fort que moi ! Pourtant ce n'est pas qu'avec elle, je fais continuellement le même cinéma à n'importe quelle fille que je croise. Fille ? Bon d'accord, ça m'a échappé, je parle bien d'une fille. De toute façon tout le monde vous le dira je suis un accro aux filles, à leur corps, leurs manières, tout ce qui fait que ce sont des filles ! Mais elle n'est pas n'importe laquelle, pour moi elle n'est pas comme toutes les autres. Je sais, ce que je dis ne se ressent pas vu de l'extérieur vu qu'on a l'impression que je suis pareil avec toutes, mais c'est que je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre.

Tandis que les tartines, les brioches et autres confitures sont disposés sur la table et que le café est bientôt prêt, mon premier compagnon entre dans mon antre. Je n'ai pas besoin de me demander qui c'est, je me disais justement que c'était étonnant qu'il ne soit pas encore entré en trombe ici pour tout avaler tel un monstre marin en voyant un banc de poissons.

« Sanjiiii ! Ah, cool à mangeeeer ! »

Ses yeux pétillent d'envie et alors qu'il se rue sur la nourriture je lui assène un de mes coups de pieds en pleine figure.

« Tu attends les autres espèce de goinfre ! » je lui ordonne avec une pointe d'exaspération. Il gémit, une bosse grosse comme son poing sur le sommet du crâne, mais m'obéit. Bien que ce soit lui le capitaine, pour ce qui concerne les repas c'est moi qui gouverne. Entrent alors Ussop et Chopper, tous les deux pas très bien réveillés bientôt suivis des deux déesses de ce bâtiment. Elle est là ! Dans ma poitrine j'ai l'impression qu'on fait des tamtams et sans que je m'en rende compte mes yeux comme ma fumée de cigarette prennent la forme si arrondie d'un cœur.

« Nami-san ! Robin-chan ! » je m'exclame comme un fou en accourant vers elles en leur demandant ce qu'elles désirent. Je devine Luffy derrière mon dos qui commence à manger mais ça m'est égal, tant qu'il en reste pour les filles. Tel un parfait gentleman je leur recule leurs chaises pour qu'elles s'assoient, puis je leur sers leur café. Tout le monde parle, tout le monde mange, tous sauf un absent. Pas besoin de se demander qui ! L'épéiste marmotte semble s'être réveillé, ce qui est déjà un exploit en soi. Il entre à son tour dans la cuisine, comme à n'en pas douter il est ronchon et je sens qu'il me prend déjà la tête.

« Qui était sensé être de garde cette nuit ? » lance-t-il comme un cheveu sur la soupe.

Les membres de l'équipage se regardent, Ussop affirme que ce n'était pas à lui mais à Chopper. Celui-ci ouvre grand la bouche et rétorque que c'était à Luffy, qui lui-même pensait que c'était à Nami. La navigatrice commence à s'échauffer et tape du poing en s'écriant à l'adresse de Zoro :

« Idiot c'était _ton_ tour cette nuit ! Tu veux dire que tu as oublié ?! »

Quel empoté ! Je le dit tout le temps qu'il ne faut jamais rien lui confier, surtout si ça implique pour lui de ne pas dormir. Je le vois hausser un sourcil puis s'énerver à son tour.

« Moi ! Qui a dit que c'était à moi ? Comment je peux le deviner ? Tu ne m'as rien dit du tout ! »

« Comment ça j'ai rien dit ?! « Zoro, tu es de garde » ça veut dire quoi d'autre ?! »

« Je pensais pas que c'était cette nuit !

« ET QUAND PENSAIS-TU QUE CA SERAIT ? »

Je vois que Zoro roule des yeux et les mains dans les poches, ne cherche pas plus loin et s'assoit à table en murmurant un « Sorcière… »

Sorcière ? C'est le mot de trop. Je n'aime déjà pas qu'il s'en prenne à Nami et ose hausser le ton quand il lui parle, mais avec ça en plus je ne peux me retenir.

« Ne parle pas à Nami-san comme ça marimo ! »

Je ne bouge pas mais le défie du regard, bien que ça ne l'impressionne pas vraiment, particulièrement quand je commence moi aussi à l'appeler par un surnom désagréable.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as sourcils en vrille ? C'est ma faute à moi si ta précieuse Nami ne donne pas d'indication claires et ensuite s'énerve qu'on ne fasse rien ? »

« Tout juste marimo, tu ne fais _jamais_ rien… » dis-je avec un sourire ironique en sortant une cigarette. « Tu passes tes journées à dormir ou à t'entraîner, même pas fichu de monter la garde ne serait-ce qu'une nuit…lamentable… »

« Si tu me cherches, le cuistot…tu vas me trouver. » réplique-t-il alors que je l'entends dégainer du pouce son katana.

« Le principal, c'est qu'il n'y a rien eu non ? »

Je me tourne vers Ussop et acquiesce, c'est peut-être lui qui a raison…

Le reste du petit-déjeuner se passe plus tranquillement étant donné qu'aucun bateau ne semble être en vue et qu'il ne s'est effectivement rien passé cette nuit. Le petit-déjeuner passé, chacun vaque à ses occupations pour préparer la journée de mer qui s'annonce. Enfin…chacun à sa manière. Ussop veut perfectionner ses billes en tous genres et ne veut pas être dérangé, tandis que Chopper lui aussi est occupé à la confection de ses boules de transformation. Luffy, lui, pêche depuis la proue. J'espère qu'il attrapera du bon poisson que je pourrais cuisiner pour ce soir, ou ce midi s'il est chanceux. Robin est dans sa chambre, je crois qu'elle lit et Zoro eh bien…il récupère de son tour de garde. Si seulement il avait eu un tour de garde ! Non en fait il est juste en train de terminer sa nuit tranquillement…et dans tout ça je n'en vois qu'une qui s'active et qui se préoccupe de notre sort. D'où je suis je l'observe, expirant de temps en temps une bouffée de ma cigarette.

La rouquine fait les cents pas, vérifiant le log-pose tout en suivant notre trajet sur une carte. Je la vois qui examine l'océan de tous côtés et ferme les yeux, concentrée comme pour sentir un changement atmosphérique. Le soleil est maintenant haut dans le ciel et en posant mon regard sur elle à ce moment je me sens sur pause, immobile. C'était comme si le temps lui-même s'était arrêté et accoudé à la balustrade d'en bas je lève les yeux vers elle, trouvant qu'à cet instant elle est vraiment belle. Une légère brise caresse ses cheveux roux tandis que la lumière du soleil illumine son visage paisible. Les images de mon rêve me reviennent en mémoire, et je m'y crois encore. Mais tout comme dans ce rêve, Nami me paraît inaccessible…je la vois mais je ne peux l'approcher, la toucher. Vous avez vu juste, la personne que j'aime n'est autre que Nami.

Je ne sais combien de temps je reste à la contempler et c'est le cri de victoire du capitaine qui me sort de mon rêve éveillé. Ce sacré veinard a attrapé un poulpe dix fois plus gros que lui et me le présente à bout de bras avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Sanji regarde ce que j'ai eu ! Tu nous le fais pour ce midi hein dis ? » il s'interrompt avec un soudain air sérieux et renchérit « Il est quelle heure ? J'ai faaaaim ! »

Je roule des yeux mais je souris malgré moi, emmenant le fruit de la pêche avec moi dans la cuisine, en ayant du le prédécouper pour qu'il y rentre ! Dans mon esprit il n'y a désormais plus que le plat que je m'apprête à préparer, de comment je vais le préparer avec quelles herbes et avec quel accompagnement.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

J'ai tellement bien dormi cette nuit, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu autant envie de rester dans ma couche. Mais ça aurait été égoïste de rester plus longtemps, et puis les autres se seraient tout de suite inquiétés, pensant que j'avais encore attrapé une maladie du genre de la dernière fois, qui avait nécessité l'aide d'un médecin. Remarquez, c'est un peu grâce à ça qu'on a rencontré Chopper… Je me prépare et en m'approchant des cuisines avec Robin je sens déjà la bonne odeur de café, et le pain grillé. Comment fait Sanji pour se lever aux aurores chaque jour ? Même le week-end il est là, fin prêt, et je me sens un peu honteuse d'arriver juste pour mettre les pieds sous la table, manger et repartir. Mais ça ne semble pas le gêner, et il prend toujours autant de plaisir à _nous_, faire plaisir. Ca se voit qu'il a un grand cœur, Luffy a décidemment bien choisi ses équipiers, et j'en suis ravie. Enfin…Zoro a un peu poussé le bouchon ce matin, mais comme a dit Ussop le principal c'est que ça n'a pas eu de conséquences.

Je monte vérifier mes cartes et notre direction, voulant au maximum gérer notre trajectoire. Après tout c'est mon rôle non ? C'est qui la navigatrice ici hein ? Moi ! Je suis dans mon élément, et je ne vois pas le temps passer, soudain que je sens une secousse et ouvre grand les yeux en voyant notre capitaine essayer de remonter un énorme poulpe à bord, non sans lui avoir donné quelques coups auparavant… C'est moche pour le poulpe, mais le malheur des uns fait le bonheur des autres ! Nous aurons très prochainement un bon repas.

Le voilà qui répond à l'appel de Luffy, accompagné de ses couteaux et d'un sourire ravi. Il découpe le poulpe, semblant jongler avec ses couteaux de cuisines. Il est très doué, on dirait un artiste en pleine inspiration créative, et je quitte un instant mon travail pour l'observer. Même d'où je suis-je peux voir son air concentré, ses sourcils si spéciaux se froncer, sans en enlever leur boucle ! Ses cheveux blonds bougent en même temps que ses mouvements, mais cet œil gauche reste toujours un mystère, constamment camouflé. Après un temps bien trop court, je le vois amener les morceaux en cuisines pour s'y enfermer. Je lâche malgré moi un soupir, et me remet difficilement dans mon observation météorologique. Il me tarde d'avoir ce repas de midi…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Je mets mon tablier et tout content de cuisiner un bon repas je fais tourner mes couteaux dans mes mains et m'attèle à la tâche. Je coupe, je fais revenir à la poêle, je rajoute tel épice, une pincée de ceci et une pincée de cela, je fais cuire le riz, j'assaisonne, je jongle entre plusieurs actions à la fois en sifflotant gaiement. J'entends Luffy qui tape à la porte pour demander quand ce sera prêt, je n'aime pas être pressé dans ce que je fais et je lui hurle un peu dessus pour ne pas qu'il redouble ses cris. Lorsque j'ai fini et que j'ai mis les couverts je peux ouvrir la fosse aux lions…

Je suis désireux de savoir ce que tout le monde pense de mon plat, sans trop compter sur Luffy, qui, que ce soit n'importe quoi, adore et en redemande. Ussop et Chopper cependant me font comprendre que c'est très bon, entre deux phrases d'un récit héroïque d'Ussop et les émerveillements du renne, ses yeux remplis d'étoiles. Enfin, Zoro…il ne dit rien comme à son habitude mais je vois bien qu'il est satisfait, il n'ose pas l'avouer mais je sais qu'il est content que je sois là, ne serait-ce que pour tous ces délicieux repas. Je n'ose pas commencer à manger car j'attends l'avis des filles, et surtout de Nami. Ce sont surtout elles qui font attention aux repas et de quoi ils sont constitués, ce sont elles qui décèlent les nuances que les autres ne remarquent pas.

Robin me rassure avec un sourire en disant de ce repas qu'il est excellent et je lui fais un grand sourire avec des yeux en cœur. Rien ne peut me rendre plus enthousiaste qu'une fille ne trouve que mon repas est « excellent », mais j'attends le dernier avis, celui de la navigatrice. A-t-elle senti le léger arôme de mandarine que j'ai intégré spécialement pour elle ?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Enfin ! Il est l'heure, nous rejoignons la cuisine, nous qui sommes toujours chacun dans notre coin, nous nous rassemblons pour le repas. L'odeur de friture me met l'eau à la bouche, et nous nous installons en parlant de choses et d'autres. C'est assez bruyant, entre les bruits de mastication abusifs de Luffy, le récit du canonnier et les cris excités du médecin, il y a de quoi en avoir mal à la tête ! Tout le monde mange, et je sens le regard insistant de Sanji sur moi, attendant avec impatience mon verdict. Robin complimente le cuisinier qui semble ravi, mais moi, je n'ai toujours rien dit.

Dès la première bouchée, une foule de saveurs m'envahissent, je le pense à chaque fois mais je n'ai jamais rien mangé d'aussi bon. A croire que la perfection est infinie ? Eh, mais…attendez une seconde…un sourire indescriptible naît sur mon visage, et je croise le regard de Sanji. Son attention me touche au plus profond, et ne fait que confirmer l'opinion que j'ai de lui. Il est vraiment adorable…En un regard il a comprît, sa considération n'est pas passée inaperçue.

« C'est divin Sanji, merci beaucoup. »

« Je peux mourir heureux ! » je le vois s'écrier, les mains jointes et ses yeux en cœur sortant de leurs orbites. Ca m'amuse, et je me sens étrangement fière et contente de lui produire cet effet là. Je me sens vraiment importante avec lui, pas dans le sens de celle sur qui on se repose, mais de celle dont il faut faire attention. Son excès d'allégresse me fait sourire et je crois voir sur le côté Zoro, roulant des yeux, probablement mi-agacé mi-blasé.

« Un problème tête de nœud ? »

Le dit tête de nœud ne prend même pas la peine de lui répondre et fait le sourd. Je sais que Zoro trouve la conduite de Sanji un peu ridicule, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il se plaindra réellement un jour de cette attitude. C'est comme ça, on accepte chacun comme il est, avec ses qualités et ses défauts ! Et nous avons de gros défauts avec lesquels les autres doivent vivre…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le repas passé et la vaisselle enfin terminée, je m'adosse au bois de la cuisine en fumant une cigarette bien méritée. J'ai un peu chaud et je décide donc de ne pas remettre ma veste de costume et de ne pas rabattre mes manches de chemise, précédemment retroussées pour la vaisselle. Irrémédiablement des pensées déferlent telles des vagues, recouvrant totalement celles que j'avais auparavant. Ces nouvelles pensées se rapportent à celle que j'affectionne et plus que des pensées, ce sont de véritables sentiments que je ressens maintenant, malgré son absence. Nami est omniprésente dans mon esprit, plus que la navigatrice de ce bateau, elle est aussi celle de mes réflexions, et je sens l'irrésistible envie de me trouver près d'elle. J'écrase mon mégot et sors, à la limite de trébucher à cause de quelque chose de dur posé au sol. Un poids ! Pas qu'un seul, mais plusieurs étaient étalés à terre tandis que leur propriétaire s'entraînait avec d'autres en faisant des mouvements de combats.

« Dis donc tu pourrais pas laisser traîner tes trucs ailleurs que dans mon chemin ? »

« Ils étaient là avant toi, tu n'as qu'à regarder où tu marches, baka ! » me répondit-il avec un sourire de défi.

Ah oui ? S'il le prend comme ça… Sans prévenir je lance mon pied dans sa direction, il l'évite alors et pose ses poids pour sortir ses katanas. S'en suit un combat acharné entre nous deux, l'un réussissant toujours à recevoir aucun coup de l'autre à un moment, mais ce n'est pas vraiment un combat « sérieux », et on ne cherche pas véritablement à se blesser mutuellement. Cependant c'est un bon exercice, et c'est vrai que je commençais à rouiller, ça fait quelques jours qu'on n'a pas touché terre et j'ai souvent envie de me défouler sur quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Pour ça je peux toujours compter sur tête d'algue, il a parfois des côtés utiles…en tout cas ça m'a permis d'arrêter de penser à Nami pendant plusieurs minutes, mais maintenant j'ai encore plus chaud.

Robin dans la vigie clame alors que l'on est à l'approche d'une île, et cette nouvelle me ravit. Luffy semble encore plus content que moi et lance inutilement l'ordre d'accoster sur cette île. J'en profite quant à moi pour aller voir Nami et lui proposer mes services, car nous sommes encore à quelques kilomètres de la terre. Peut-être qu'elle a soif ? Par cette chaleur ce ne serait pas étonnant et je serais enchanté de lui préparer quelque chose ! Ou un éventail peut-être ? Un chapeau ! Avec ce soleil ma pauvre Nami risquerait d'avoir une insolation ! C'est décidé je cours aller chercher un chapeau dans sa chambre et je la rejoins à son lieu d'observation avec mon plus beau sourire.

« Namiiiii-saaan ! Est-ce que tu veux un rafraîchissement ? »

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ce qu'il fait chaud ! Je crois que nous approchons d'une île estivale, le soleil tape et malheureusement il n'y a pas besoin d'être navigatrice pour voir qu'il n'y a pas énormément de vent. Notre bateau avance lentement, vers cette île que Robin a annoncée à l'instant. Nous avons bien besoin d'accoster, si rien de fâcheux ne nous attend là-bas. En plus de la nourriture, j'aimerais bien m'acheter des nouveaux vêtements, appropriés à cette saison. Mais attention à ne pas trop dépenser non plus ! Celui qui dépense plus qu'il ne doit devra me rendre des comptes ! A ce moment j'hésite à descendre pour demander une boisson à Sanji, mais ai-je vraiment besoin de le faire ? Le voilà qui surgit avec un chapeau en main, me le tendant avec un large sourire. Je lui prends doucement et lui rend son sourire, ce gars lit dans mes pensées !

« Merci Sanji-kun… » réponds-je affectueusement. « Oui je veux bien à boire. »

« C'est comme si c'était faaait ! »

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Je cours comme un dératé vers la cuisine, faillissant percuter Ussop au passage qui me dit que lui aussi a soif mais c'est à peine si je le remarque. Arrivé à destination je mixe des fruits, je fais tout ce qui faut pour obtenir un délicieux cocktail. J'y ajoute rapidement une paille, des glaçons, une tranche de citron et un mini parasol pour décorer. Je ne fais jamais les choses à moitié quand il s'agit de la jeune femme. En chemin je mets un verre de jus de fruits dans les mains d'Ussop, que j'avais préparé en même temps que le cocktail de Nami. J'entends un « merci » et je lui souris brièvement en continuant ma route. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire je suis de retour devant elle, qui entre temps s'est coiffée du chapeau que je lui ai amené. Le cocktail sur un plateau je me penche en avant en lui présentant son verre comme un serveur, déclarant d'une voix grave et posée :

« Un cocktail _Vague de fraîcheur fruitée de l'océan_, pour la plus belle des sirènes… »

Elle le prend et le porte à ses lèvres. Comme à chaque fois je retiens mon souffle, jusqu'à ce qu'elle me dise en posant sur moi ce regard si envoûtant :

« Huuum…c'est très frais et exquis Sanji, merci beaucoup. »

Fou de joie je saute en m'écriant, entouré de petits cœurs :

« Exquis ! Je sens mon cœur exploser d'amour ! »

Ca y est, je deviens complètement marteau, cette fille me rend fou, à aux moindres de ses mots je me transforme en pâte à modeler qui bouge dans tous les sens en hurlant de bonheur, ou encore en tourbillon chantant « Melorine ! Melorine ! », auréolé de cœurs flottants imaginaires. Je dois vraiment être accro, pour que la plus simple parole de sa part me touche à ce point. Car n'allez pas croire que je suis autant timbré avec toutes les filles à qui je fais des petites attentions ! Même avec Robin ce n'est pas aussi fort, et avec Robin ce ne sont que des mots balancés sur le moment, ça me fait très plaisir mais ce n'est pas pareil qu'avec Nami. Avec elle, je pense vraiment ce que je dis, avec elle tout est multiplié par dix, par cent ! Je ne souhaite que son bien-être et son bonheur, recherchant un sourire venant d'elle. Je veux qu'elle se sente bien tout simplement, et qu'elle sache que je suis toujours là pour elle, même quand elle ne s'y attend pas.

Elle n'est pas n'importe quelle fille, je ne désire pas la draguer, mais la séduire, bien que j'aie peur qu'elle ne relève pas cette subtilité et croit qu'elle n'est pas _la_ cause de mon comportement excessif, mais _une_ parmi d'autres, et que je ne l'aime pas vraiment. Le problème c'est que mon attitude est devenue quotidienne et presque banale, puisque je fais une scène de ce genre à n'importe quelle fille en vantant sa beauté, lui préparant quelque chose et m'évanouissant presque de ravissement ensuite. Alors comment lui montrer mes sentiments ? Lui prouver qu'ils sont réels et profonds ? A ce moment je me dis que je dois faire quelque chose, lui faire comprendre que j'ai de vrais sentiments pour elle. Oh je pourrais tout aussi bien lui dire comme ça lors d'une soirée en tête à tête mais je m'emmêlerais les pinceaux et je trouve que des gestes sont parfois bien plus démonstratifs que des mots.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nous sommes en début d'après-midi et nous accostons sur l'île aperçue plus tôt. Elle n'a pas l'air hostile mais plutôt accueillante, mais il nous faut rester sur nos gardes, on peut toujours rencontrer des marines ou des chasseurs de primes. Nous nous répartissons les Berrys et nous décidons de former des groupes, un membre de l'équipage devra cependant rester à bord pour garder le bateau. Chopper veut voir s'il peut acheter des plantes, des bandages ou autre chose l'aidant dans sa médecine, Zoro veut voir s'il y a des magasins d'armes et Ussop veut aussi se balader pour voir s'il y a des trucs intéressants. Comme prévu nous devons faire le plein d'aliments et j'ai toujours envie de faire un peu de shopping. Luffy quant à lui est le premier à descendre pour tout visiter, et il faut absolument quelqu'un pour surveiller qu'il n'achète pas n'importe quoi comme, au hasard…une statue ! Zoro part donc avec lui, Chopper et Ussop vont de leur côté et il ne reste donc plus que moi et Sanji. Robin dit que ça ne la dérange pas de rester, qu'elle s'occuperait sans difficulté.

« Bon ben, y reste plus que nous ! » s'exclame alors le cuistot.

« Nous devrions commencer par acheter la nourriture, ensuite nous ferons le tour de la ville. »

« Tu as tout à fait raison Nami-san, comme toujours. »

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Après avoir ramené un énorme sac rempli de victuailles sur le navire, nous retournons en ville pour voir les magasins. J'ai une chance de tous les diables ! Je me retrouve en duo avec la navigatrice sans même l'avoir fait exprès ! Mais je ne montre rien extérieurement, je sais demeurer digne et sérieux quelques fois aussi… Nous discutons de choses et d'autres tout en marchant, je la fais même rire une fois. Mais plus que tout, j'essaye de ne pas jeter un seul regard aux autres filles autour de moi, et je ne drague même pas les vendeuses des boutiques dans lesquelles nous entrons. Ainsi je veux lui prouver que lorsque je suis avec elle, il n'y a qu'_elle_ qui compte et rien d'autre.

Elle me demande de la laisser dans un magasin de vêtement, je crois qu'elle sait que ça ne sert à rien qu'elle ne demande mon avis, étant donné que je dirais que dans n'importe quelle tenue elle est magnifique. J'observe donc les environs, une cigarette à la bouche, sans trop m'éloigner du magasin où se trouve Nami. Une vendeuse m'apostrophe en me voyant passer devant sa boutique et après avoir vérifié que c'est bien moi qu'elle appelle, j'entre un peu surpris.

« Monsieur ! Je vous ai vu avec la demoiselle, permettez-moi de vous proposer quelques fleurs à offrir à votre dulcinée. »

Elle me sourit et je vois dans son regard qu'elle veut que je lui achète quelque chose. Il n'y a personne dans sa boutique, et elle doit regarder à l'extérieur pour repérer les personnes qui seraient susceptibles d'être intéressés, en leur demandant de venir à elle, s'ils ne viennent pas d'eux-mêmes.

« Comment se fait-il que vous ayez si peu de clients ? »

« La plupart des habitants ne trouvent pas mes fleurs « normales » et craignent qu'elles ne soient dangereuses en cachant un pouvoir maléfique. Enfin juste parce qu'ils ne voient pas de fleurs comme les miennes dans la nature ils se font peur tous seuls ! »

Je tourne la tête pour observer les bouquets de la jeune femme, j'en trouve un particulièrement attirant et je m'y approche pour toucher du doigt la fleur verte au centre.

« N'y touchez pas ! »

« Quoi ? » mais à peine je tourne la tête vers elle que la fleur verte ouvre sa bouche et me mord.

« Aïe ! » J'essaye de retirer mon doigt mais la sale bête tient bon, finalement j'arrive à dégager mon index tout rouge et enflé.

« C'était quoi ça ?! » je demande avec agacement avec une forte envie d'envoyer valser le bouquet d'un bon coup de pied.

« Mon bouquet spécial amour brisé ! Vous l'offrez à votre ex ou toute fille que vous détestez, elle ne vous embêtera plus ! Seulement 15 Berrys le bouquet. »

Et le pire c'était qu'elle était sérieuse, et toute fière en plus !

« Euh non merci… »

Comment un homme pourrait-il faire une telle chose à une femme ? Lui offrir un bouquet piégé ?

« Vous n'auriez rien d'inoffensif ? »

Elle fait une moue déçue et passe entre les bouquets et différentes espèces de fleurs aux couleurs et aux formes incroyables, diverses et variées. Elle me montre une petite partie du magasin où sont présentés bouquets et fleurs individuelles, les seuls qui ne soient pas dangereux… Je m'approche d'une sorte de rose dégradée bleu et verte mais m'arrête un peu hésitant.

« Cette fois vous pouvez toucher il ne vous arrivera rien. » me rassure-t-elle.

Bon. Je prends la rose et l'examine, elle est très jolie mais pas assez pour Nami-san. Je veux trouver la fleur parfaite pour elle, une seule, car je préfère une unique jolie fleur à un bouquet encombrant. Je regarde une par une les sortes de fleurs sous le regard pressé et excité de la vendeuse. Finalement, l'une d'elle attire vraiment mon attention. C'est une fleur orange allongée et fermée, comme un simple bourgeon. Cette couleur orange sombre me fait penser à un coucher de soleil. Etrange, me dis-je, et j'approche mon doigt pour effleurer ses pétales refermées. A peine les touche-je, que la fleur s'ouvre devant moi et m'illumine de son éclat tel un feu ardent, des centaines de petites paillettes or brillant à la lumière. J'en ai le souffle coupé et quelques secondes plus tard la fleur se referme de nouveau et j'ai l'impression d'avoir encore l'image de cette beauté devant moi, imprimée dans mon esprit.

« Je la veux, elle. » dis-je sur un ton qui ne laisse aucune opposition possible.

« Très bon choix, la Mandela est une fleur tout à fait atypique, et ne demande pas beaucoup d'eau. Elle a une espérance de vie largement supérieure aux fleurs habituelles et parfaite pour avouer son amour à l'être cher, on dit que sa splendeur et le scintillement de son pollen sont éternels, tout comme l'amour entre les deux personnes, et ne s'assombrira jamais. Je vous la laisse pour 36 Berrys. »

Je paye la fleur et la vendeuse me conseille de la tremper dans de l'eau dès demain matin, ajoutant que les quelques immersions dans l'eau sont comme les petites attentions quotidiennes qu'on apporte à l'être aimé blablabla…elle me donne un petit sac vertical après avoir entouré la fleur de papier transparent, et je ressors très content de mon achat. Je n'ai pas à attendre très longtemps la sortie de Nami de la boutique, chargée de sacs trop lourds pour elle. J'accoure donc pour l'aider et lui porte ses gros sacs.

« Ne t'encombres pas avec tout ça, je vais le porter pour toi ! »

« Merci Sanji, c'est très gentil de ta part. »

Comme si j'allais la laisser porter tout ça, il faudrait être un vrai goujat ! Enfin…Zoro le ferait remarque…bah c'est bien ce que je dis en fait !

Nous faisons route vers le Vogue Merry, tous les autres étant déjà rentrés. Alors que je me dirige vers la chambre de Nami, Zoro prend la peine de lancer une petite remarque à mon attention.

« Oi, le porteur, pas trop fatigué ? Tu veux de l'aide peut-être ? »

« Tiens choux vert tu es là ? Tu as réussi à ne pas te perdre dans cette immeeeeeense ville ? C'est ton aventure du jour, te balader dans une ville inconnue et réussir à revenir au bateau. » je lui lance pour l'embêter un peu. Il ne semble pas vexer (habitué sans doute) et me répond sur un ton amusé :

« Merci de ta sollicitude blondinet, et moi au moins je n'ai pas besoin de devoir lécher les bottes d'une fille et être à ses ordres pour visiter une ville, je peux me débrouiller tout seul. » il croise les bras et ajoute en soupirant « Au fait notre capitaine hurle depuis tout à l'heure qu'il va crever de faim parce qu'il n'a pas mangé depuis ce midi…inutile de te dire qu'il attendait avec impatience ton retour. »

Le ton est presque compatissant et j'imagine très bien Luffy demander à tout va où je suis et ce qui peut bien me retarder, et je ne sais pas lesquels sont les plus à plaindre : Eux qui ont du le supporter et désiraient assurément presque autant que Luffy que je revienne, rien que pour qu'il les laisse tranquille, ou tout simplement moi qui ai du pain sur la planche pour satisfaire notre capitaine et remplir le gouffre qui lui sert d'estomac. Justement j'entends Luffy gémir en prononçant mon nom, accompagné d'un bruit de ventre qui crie famine…je soupire et dit en continuant d'avancer :

« J'y vais dès que j'ai posé les achats de Nami-san dans sa chambre… »

Le soir approche et la chaleur semble disparaître encore plus vite que le soleil, alors que j'entre dans la cuisine pour préparer le repas, je suis presque soulagé d'être sur le point d'être réchauffé par mes fourneaux. Je suis très content de mes achats et cuisine avec méthode un plat plus léger que celui que j'ai servi ce midi, pour ne pas ballonner et que mes nakamas puissent s'endormir sans se sentir lourds. Tandis que nous mangeons je ne cesse de penser à la fleur que j'ai achetée pour Nami. J'ai envie qu'elle la découvre d'elle-même, et non que je la lui donne, je pense que ça aurait un meilleur effet…même si j'ai le cœur serré à cette pensée, ayant peut-être peur que Nami ne soit gênée par ce cadeau assez particulier et n'en veuille pas. Vais-je aller jusqu'au bout ?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quelle merveilleuse soirée, le repas était délicieux comme d'habitude, et au lieu de la grosse quantité de ce midi celui-ci était plus simple et…reposant. Etrangement, contrairement au tahu-bahut de ce matin, ce dîner était très calme et j'étais soulagée que cette île ne soit pas un de ces pays malmenés ou effrayés par un gouvernement intérieur oppressant. Et en prime, c'était une île discrète et indépendante, sans ressources ni richesse extravagante, trop insignifiante pour que des pirates s'en soient déjà attaqués. Une bonne chose pour nous ! Cette île était joyeuse et accueillante, ça ne faisait pas de mal. Je marche donc vers ma chambre, en compagnie de Robin, tandis que les garçons, sauf Sanji dont c'est le tour de garde, au cas où, rentrent dans la leur.

Robin me dit qu'elle va se faire couler un bain pour se détendre, et je me mets à ranger les vêtements que j'ai achetés dans l'après-midi. Sanji avait été si gentil de se proposer de porter mes sacs ! Je m'étais réjouie en voyant que je devais faire « équipe » avec lui pour visiter la ville. C'est bien le seul qui n'ait pas à chercher ceci ou cela, pour perfectionner une chose ou une autre, et qui n'ait pas d'idées saugrenues pour dilapider notre argent en machins futiles.

J'ai fini de ranger mes nouveaux vêtements quand j'aperçois une fleur sur mon lit. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Je m'approche, curieuse, et voit une sorte de bouton de rose orange foncé au bout d'une tige. Il n'y a pas de mot, seule la fleur est là, refermée sur elle-même. Je la prends par la tige et la fait tourner lentement entre mes doigts pour l'examiner sous toutes les coutures. Elle n'a rien d'extraordinaire, ce n'est qu'un bourgeon ! Bizarre.

Pourtant, en approchant mon visage de plus près, il me semble apercevoir une minuscule boule lumineuse entre les pétales refermés, comme à l'intérieur de ce bourgeon. Je le remarque car il fait assez sombre dans la pièce, et cela me donne l'effet d'une petite lanterne. J'avance ma main et à peine le contact est-il fait que la fleur s'ouvre devant mes yeux, illuminant toute la pièce de sa splendeur dorée. Si j'ai faillit sursauter au départ, je ne peux retenir une exclamation de surprise et d'émerveillement par la suite. Je n'ai jamais vu tant de beauté et je sens mon visage aspergé par cette lumière, j'ai presque l'impression d'avoir un soleil miniature devant moi qui me réchauffe de sa douce chaleur. Elle se referme alors comme lorsque je l'ai trouvé et je reste à la fixer encore quelques instants, la pièce me semblant soudainement bien sombre et morne.

Je n'ai pas de mots pour décrire ce que j'ai ressentis, et je devine l'auteur de ce présent unique. Se peut-il… ? Je savais qu'il m'appréciait plus que Robin, plus que d'autres, mais je ne pensais pas véritablement qu'il était sérieux. Cela m'amusait mais je pensais juste que sa folie s'adressait à toutes, sans qu'il puisse réellement s'attacher pour de vrai à quelqu'un en particulier. C'est un homme à femmes, pas du genre à poser ses valises pour une _unique _femme. Et pourtant…maintenant que j'y pense, ça me paraît tout naturel.

Plus qu'aucun autre, il est toujours là pour moi, m'offre constamment ses services et me place au dessus peut-être, des autres de l'équipage. C'est lui qui se préoccupe toujours en premier de moi, de mon état, celui qui s'en inquiète le plus et ne recule devant rien pour me sauver d'un danger, me protéger de sa vie. Quand je repense à ce qu'on a traversé jusqu'à présent, je ne sais ce que je ressens.

On ne peut rester insensible à tout cela, cette fleur est comme un déclic qui me fait prendre conscience de tout ce à quoi je me suis habituée depuis notre rencontre, je réalise ce que je ressens pour lui. Je suis émue et je n'ai qu'une envie, le voir. Je pose donc la fleur sur ma table de chevet, et sort de ma cabine, me dirigeant vers la tour de garde. Sans m'en rendre compte j'accélère le pas, mon désir de me retrouver face à lui s'agrandissant au fur et à mesure de mes pas. De ce fait je me surprends à courir en montant les escaliers, et je me stoppe d'un coup en l'apercevant à trois mètres de moi.

Une cigarette à la main, il se tourne vers moi avec désarrois, surpris de me trouver ici. Je cherche des mots à lui dire, mais je ne trouve rien. Je m'avance désormais lentement vers lui, qui me regarde avec anxiété, comme si j'allais exploser de rage d'une seconde à l'autre. Pourtant ce n'est absolument pas mon intention, loin de là. J'arrive à un point où je ne peux faire un pas de plus, et je sens son souffle sur mon visage. Il ne m'a pas quitté des yeux, et moi non plus. Je lui fais un sourire rassurant et me levant à demi sur la pointe des pieds je capture ses lèvres, une main posée sur sa joue.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le devoir m'appelle, comme tous les matins…je me mets debout et m'étire, réveillé par le lever du soleil en face de moi. Je suis aux premières loges, ayant veillé cette nuit. Pourtant je crois avoir fermé l'œil vers la fin, peut-être une heure ou deux. Je n'ai pas oublié ce rêve-ci, et il était si merveilleux et j'étais si heureux dedans que je me sens déprimé par ce retour à la réalité. Il semblait plus réel qu'aucun autre, si vrai que c'en est rageant.

Cette fois-ci et pour la première fois, Nami n'était plus inaccessible. Je me souviens de ce rêve, il me paraît si proche, comme si je l'avais vraiment vécu. Tellement que j'ai la sensation d'avoir encore le goût des lèvres de la jeune femme sur les miennes, le souvenir de l'entourer de mes bras dans notre baiser, de sentir le parfum de sa peau si près de moi, la douceur de ses cheveux entre mes doigts. Si seulement ça pouvait être vrai…je descends les escaliers, direction la chambre, histoire d'arranger mon apparence.

Puis je marche direction la cuisine, pour préparer le petit-déjeuner. Je m'arrête. Je sens une odeur de…mais de petit-déjeuner ! Qui donc fait le petit-déjeuner à ma place ?! Je pousse brusquement la porte de la cuisine et tombe sur Nami, posant une tasse de thé fumante sur la table. Elle sursaute à mon arrivée mais me sourit sans rien dire, sortant des tartines du grille-pain pour les placer dans une assiette qu'elle installe délicatement sur la table.

« Qu'es-ce que… » je bafouille, ne trouvant pas mes mots.

« Je me suis dis que ça te ferait plaisir qu'on te fasse ton petit-déjeuner, pour une fois… »

Elle recule la chaise en face de la tasse de thé et me fait signe de m'asseoir. J'ai l'impression que les rôles sont inversés…

« Je sais que tu préfères le thé, fais attention il est peut-être un peu chaud… »

Agréablement surpris, je consens à m'asseoir à la chaise désignée et elle me gratifie d'un léger baiser sur la joue qui me fait presque sursauter. Mon regard se fige en voyant le bourgeon orange dans un mince vase, posé sur la table juste en face de moi. Je la regarde de nouveau et elle me fait un sourire que je ne lui connaissais pas, un sourire charmeur qui m'hypnotise. Peut-être que ce rêve était plus réel encore que je ne le pensais…

FIN.


End file.
